craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Veral Yule
Veral is a Human bandit encountered by Naki Rasket and Anera Danter in the Ironwood. While young, he seems to possess a cynical personality and rather violent disposition. It is later revealed that he was actually the self-proclaimed Baron of Castle Wyrdrock, having been forced out by his mutinous followers. Biography Born less than a decade after the mad Torslowan king Friedrick Ruthven's dark rule was ended, Veral spent the early years of his life witnessing the constant struggle for survival the people of the old kingdom endured among the supernatural forces which ran rampant after the king's defeat. Torslowe had become a chaotic place, haunted by wild undead and spirits leftover from the defeated king's army as well as feral packs of direkin and bands of mountain barbarians who no longer had a greater power to keep them in check. The child of peasants who took refuge along with many others in an abandoned castle on the kingdom's outskirts, Veral spent most of his childhood and early teen years within the old fortresses' walls. When he was 9 both of Veral's parents and many of the other refugees were lost to an illness that swept through the castle's cramped interior, and soon after his elder sister was taken by a band of Torslowan Grave Knights seeking new recruits for one of the local Count's personal forces. Veral spent the next several years being taken care of by an old priest, a practitioner of the old ways of Torslowe and a worshiper of the tombs within Arctis-Mon before their desecration at Ruthven's hands, learning how to read and write from him. However, Veral became increasingly angry at the state his countrymen were in and at his own powerlessness to deal with the evil forces running rampant throughout the kingdom. He eventually left, seeking to escape the depressing atmosphere of his birth land. Veral was still only a boy at this time, at 14 years of age. He had little worldly experience, but growing up in Torslowe had granted him a premature cynicism that helped him survive where a normal youth's naivety would have gotten him killed. He ended up falling in with a gang of small time bandits, who taught him how to fight over the next three years and also helped him embrace the crueler nature that later dominated his personality. While not physically as strong or experienced as an adult, Veral proved himself to be a shrewdly intelligent young man and he used his cunning along with excessive violence to scare his fellow outlaws into submission. After that he eventually found himself in the Ironwood, where he and his small band of followers moved into the abandoned castle at Wyrdrock. Soon after he proclaimed himself a "baron," and began recruiting the local population of renegades and outlaws into a small army. Over several months he ruled from his fortress, but several of the more intelligent bandits under the leadership of an outlaw known as Gertrand eventually mutinied and evicted the young man from his throne. Following that, he encountered two adventurers known as Naki Rasket and Anera Danter and became embroiled in their adventures. Character sheet Inventory Abilities Non-combat abilities Level 1 Category:Characters